Caso Cerrado
by HermioneUndomiel
Summary: Y si después del colegio nuestros personajes favoritos de Harry Potter se convirtieran en abogados? Draco Malfoy dueño de una agencia junto a sus peores enemigos? Dejen Rr! HerMioNe UnDoMieL
1. Designando Casos Primera parte

**×÷·.·´¯·)»CaSo CeRrAdO«(·´¯·.·÷×**

Hola a todos! Ojala disfruten el fiicc jeje es mi primer fic! Dejen rr! A si, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertirme y que se diviertan ustedes adiós! Saludos a la triiniii(isilonpronglet) y a todos quienes lean mi historia! bye!.

HG: Hermione Granger

DM: Draco Malfoy

HP: Harry Potter

RW: Ron Weasley

GW: Ginny Weasley

* * *

**Designando casos primera parte**

Banda Sonora Capítulo: The Rock Show, Blink 182

* * *

_Narrador 1: Nos encontramos en el año 2005, ubicados en el mes de Enero y parados en el día.. em.. ejem.. ¿nadie tiene un reloj con fecha por aquí?_

_Narrador 2: Oh Dios yo sigo, bueno como iba diciendo mi compañero el narrador 1, nos encontramos parados en el día 17 del mes Enero, para introducirlos a este nuevo y primer fic de la autora HermioneUndomiel, ya que un día sentada en el computador vagando en internet dio como resultado lo que les estoy diciendo ahora._

_Narrador 3¿Nunca se han preguntado que pasará con Harry Potter y sus amigos después de salir de Hogwarts? Nosotros los narradores tenemos una pequeña posible y no probable idea de lo que pasará… sus padres los obligarán a ser abogados._

**Hanging out behind the club on the weekend  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer at the Warp Tour  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her there**

_Narrador 4: Exacto exacto, y ya que Draco Malfoy es visiblemente el que tiene más dinero, se le ocurrió crear una agencia de abogados, en la que participan sus peores enemigos (debido a que aunque le cueste aceptarlo son buenos abogados y le serviría para ganar más dinero que el mucho dinero que tiene, lo cual es muy, muy estúpido) resolviendo casos muy complejos, y a veces tontos, por ejemplo el típico señor que le echa la culpa a otra típica señora por que cree que está estacionando el auto muy cerca del suyo, etc._

_Narrador 5: Idiotas que empiece el fic los lectores se están aburriendo._

_Narrador 6¡Estás loco 5(número de narrador, el narrador 5)¡No podemos empezar aún! Debemos rellenar un capítulo entero y estamos ocupando muy poco espacio._

_Narrador 7: Eres un estúpido, el fic no se trata solo de nosotros, ahora sí, que empiece de una vez por todas._

* * *

_Narrador 8: se encuentran los 5 abogados de la agencia (Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Ron Weasley) sentados en la mesa de reunión discutiendo sobre los nuevos casos que tendrán que enfrentar esta semana, y a quiénes se va a asignar cada uno._

**She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing  
I'm kinda nervous, cause I think all her freinds hate me  
She's the one, she'll always be there  
She took my hand and that made it I swear**

DM: Hola a todos, como todos sabemos (excepto los que están leyendo porque podría ser cualquier fecha, depende de la imaginación del autor) es Domingo, por lo que debemos discutir los 12 nuevos casos que tendremos en esta semana, y a quién se asignará cada uno.

GW: Draco¿puedo ir al baño?

DM: si, si está bien, anda, pero tienes 2 segundos.

RW: 1…. 2….

HG: No seas idiota Ron, es solo para que Ginny se apure, Dios Mío ¡por que tengo que soportarte siempre! Y lo peor es que siempre que estornudas me mojas entera!.

RW: jijiji lo siento.

GW: Está bien ya regresé!

DM: Como iba diciendo, debemos repartirnos 12 casos, los cuales los explicare ahora y cada uno toma el que quiere, pero el que apreta primero el botón rojo que tienen delante gana.

**Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show**

HP: Muy Bien! Yo tengo el listado de casos, y aquí va el primero. Trata sobre una señora que demanda a su vecino por lanzarle miradas coquetas a la señora que es su amiga de la casa del frente, pero que ofendido a su abuelo y a su sobrino, el cual está esperando un hijo de su esposa y no le deja a la señora inicial barrer bien el patio, en el que estamos defendiendo a la señora ¿Quién lo toma?

Hay un silencio total en la habitación, y suenan unos cuántos Cri Cri

_Narrador 9: Ginny de repente levanta la mano con una cara vergonzosa._

DM: De acuerdo, Ginny toma el primer caso.

GW: NO! No quiero el caso, solo quiero ir al baño jiji Draco puedo ir?

DM: Diablos anda, pero demórate poco que esto es importante! ahora, alguien quiere este estúpido caso sin sentido?(A ver que nadie levanta la mano o apreta el botón rojo) Demonios yo lo tomo.

HP: OK! Ahora, el segundo caso se trata sobre un robo en el que defendemos al delincuente¿Quién lo toma?

HG: Me gustan los retos! Yo lo tomo! Tilín(suena el ruido al apretar el botón rojo)

RW: Eres una tonta! Es ovio que lo vas a perder!

GW: Volvi! Me perdi de algo?

**When we said we were gonna move to Vegas  
I rememeber the look her mother gave us  
17 without a purpose or direction  
We don't owe anyone a fuckin explanation**

HP: No, ahora, sigamos con el tercer caso, estamos defendiendo a un señor que demanda a su perro por revolcarse en el barro, y como sé que nadie más lo va a tomar, lo tomo yo jajaja. Voy a ganar por la incapacidad de hablar del demandado! Aajajajajjjajajaja seré el rey del mundooo (Harry pone una cara de loco y se le ponen los ojos como remolino)

_Narrador 10: Todos quedan mirando a Harry como si fuera un típico pobre chico que solo tiene el respeto que tiene por tener una cicatriz con forma de calle desviada, ejem es decir de rayo._

DM: creo que será mejor que yo lea los siguientes casos, de acuerdo, en el cuarto caso estamos defendiendo a una niña que demanda a su papá por no darle dinero semanal¿Quién lo toma?

**I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
Can't wait til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show**

RW: Yo lo tomoo!

HG: Ronald Weasley! Controlate! De todas formas nadie más va a querer ese caso, por lo que te lo íbamos a dar de todas formas.

DM: Genial, quinto caso, estamos defendiendo a Gi.. ¡Que demonios! Ginny es lo más estúpido que e leído en mi vida! No puedes mandar un caso para que te defienda un abogado a la agencia de abogados donde tu trabajas como abogada!

GW: Es que es la más barata! Si quieres yo tomo este caso

DM: Estás demente! No puedes defenderte a ti misma! Es absolutamente estúpido! Es una abominación! Nada se le compara!

**Black and white picture of her on my wall  
I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting  
And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask her to dance  
Because she kept me waiting**

GW: Y si te dijera que han inventado fic en los que te enamoras de harry! Que me dirías!

DM: Es mucho menos estúpido que esto! Ginny Weasley no te puedes defender a ti misma!

GW: si me defendere! Yo tomo este caso! Y caso cerrado!.

DM: Dios mío esta agencia da pena! Hay que tan solo mirar los casos que nos llegan, Draco, respira.. uuuf uuuf respira eso es, cuenta hasta diez, 1, 2 3, 5, 10, mucho mejor, ahora, el sexto caso.. Debemos defender a un señor que demanda a su esposa por no prepararle el café… ¿Quién toma este caso? Es el más serio que nos ha llegado hasta el momento…

**I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
Can't wait til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show **

with the girl at the rock show (7x)

I'll never forget tonight (7x)

_Narrador 11: Ginny vuelve a apretar el botón rojo._

_Narrador 12: Esa fue tu narración! No puedes ser más aporte! Con razón tu numero es el 11! No se te ocurrió nada mas original que repetir el 1 dos veces! Ginny vuelve a apretar el botón rojo con histeria y rabia, deseando algo que nadie sabe, si siquiera la autora, que lo está pensando en este momento. Eso se llama Narrar!_

DM: de acuerdo lo tomas tu Ginny, y nos merecemos un corto descanso por ahora, mientras voy a tomar un café y reviso mi Fotolog a ver si alguien me escribió.

GW: Draco, yo no quería el caso, estee ejem.. puedo ir al baño?

DM: y que te pasa a ti con el baño! No puedes ser seria en algun momento de tu vida! Para que quieres ir al baño de nuevo!

GW: jiji está bien! Ya no iré! No tienes por que enojarte!

DM: se levanta la seción por media hora.

* * *

Les gustó? dejen sugerencias, preguntas y todo en sus rr! 

-Descubriremos por que Ginny va tanto al baño?

-Lograran ser los 6 casos restantes decentes?

-Aguantara Draco Malfoy convivir con sus peores enemigos?

ConTinUaRÁ!...

HerMioNe UnDoMiEL


	2. Designando casos Segunda parte

Holas! aqui estoy de nuevo! mm no me aguanté las ganas de hacer el segundo capitulo hoy jeje tengo una ideas increibles ojala les guste el ff!

Saludos a todos y disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Designando casos segunda parte**

Lee este capítulo escuchando: We believe, Good Charlotte

* * *

_Narrador 1: Hola! como están? nos volvemosa encontrar en este fic, como soy el narrador "1", mi deber es introducirlos al tema que dejamos inconcluso en el capítulo anterior, asi que voy a empezar ahora. En el capítulo anterior quedamos en que.. emm.. alguien tiene un reloj con la fecha de hoy?_

_Narrador 2: Para qué demonios necesitas saber la hora! lo único que tienes que hacer es decir un breve resumen sobre lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior!_

_Narrador 3: Está bien chicos yo continúo, en el capítulo anterior nos quedamos con Draco Malfoy designándole los casos a su agencia._

_Narrador 4: aah y que Ginny quería mucho ir al baño... Habrá cámaras de seguridad ahi?_

**There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asks God why  
Her only son has died  
And now her daughter cries  
She can't sleep at night**

_Narrador 5: Pervertido¿Autora podríamos comenzar de alguna vez esto?_

_Narrador 6: Solo dejenme decir algo más: No somos narradores! somos personas que narran y relatan la historia! pero no es lo mismo, porque Narrador viene del griego la palabra Narra que signif..._

_Narrador 7: Lectores, disfruten el fic. Tutututu Lalalala (se levantan las cortinas)_

* * *

_Narrador 8: Aparece Draco Malfoy luego de tomar un largo y rico café, echo por la experta en cocina Ginny Weasley._

DM: Demonios habrá estado envenenado?

HP: Draco! Sigamos conversando sobre los 6 casos restantes! aah! por si acaso nunca decidimos de quien sería el caso 6.

DM: idiota por acordarme lo tomas tu, ahora señores, señoritas(no todas) y .. los que sobran(mirando a Ron), sigamos.. caso nº7, adelante Potter.

**Downtown  
Another day for all the suits and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night  
How can we make things right?  
Just wanna make this right**

HP: Estamos defendiendo en este caso a un demandado por ejercer la maldición Avada Kedabra. ¿Quién quiere perder el caso?

GW: Draco estee.. ejem..

DM: Ginny estas con mucha disposición hoy! el caso es tuyo y.. por lo menos peinate bien para no ser tan humillada, el caso es insalvable.

GW: jiji Draco lo que pasa es que.. puedo ir al baño?

HG: Ginny Weasley! quedate en tu silla ahora! no iras de nuevo al baño! es inaceptable este comportamiento para una abogada!

GW: De acuerdo iré después.

HP: Gracias por interrumpirme Ginny ahora, quién lo toma?

Cri Cri

DM: "Debo estar loco" Yo lo tomo potter.

HP: Increible 8 caso: debemos defender a un señor que demanda a su hija por no tomarse la leche en la mañana. SUFICIENTE! me niego a seguir leyendo estas estupideces! RENUNCIO!

DM: Te quedas donde mismo potter quedan 4 casos por designar y tenemos un contrato que vence el próximo Mes, te queda 1 mes más en la agencia!

**We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love**

HG: Exacto harry, se te olvidó leer la letra chica enana que solo se puede leer con lentes que usan los astronautas casi-imposibles-de-conseguir cuando firmaste el contrato, debiste haber dormido mal la noche anterior.

HP: Dios mío, está bien yo tomo el 8 caso, demonios! aquí está el noveno... nos toca defender a una chica que se queja porque Snape no se lava el pelo muy seguido(le comienza a salir humito de la cabeza a Harry).. q u i e nt o m a e s t e c a s o?(Harry está a punto de estallar)

GW: eemm Harry.. ejem

HP! (con ira, furia y rabia) Genial Ginny te acabas de ganar el premio a la abogada-más-tonta-capaz-de-ejercer-que-no-pudo-haber-tomado-un-caso-mas-estupido de hoy! te felicitamos!(con más ira aún) pasemos al caso numero diez!

GW: No Harry jijiji yo solo quería ir al baño.

Cri Cri

HP: Draco, creo que antes de que me corte las venas, tu deberías seguir leyendo, y Ginny, NO tienes permiso para ir al baño.

**We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all of pain  
(So let it be)  
There's a love that could fall down like rain  
(Let us see)  
Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
(What we need)  
And no one really knows what they are searching for  
(We believe)  
This world is crying for so much more**

DM: Está bien, está bien.. décimo caso( y ante penúltimo también), tendremos que defender a un perro que demanda a su amo por demandarlo por revolcarse en el lodo.¿Quién lo toma?(fingiendo una sonrisita como la de Umbridge tratando de no estallar de ira ahi mismo)

RW: Yo! TiLin! aqui! yo lo quiero! soy la opción correcta!

DM: Nadie?

RW:por favor Draco!

DM: esta bien weasley no nos hagas quedar TAN en ridículo, solo te lo doy porque nadie más quiere este caso indefendible. Ahora, quién quiere leer los dos últimos casos que quedan?

HG: Dámelos a mí Malfoy.

DM: JAJAJA! caíste! los dos últimos casos son para ti Granger.

HG: Pero Draco! debemos hablar intelectualmente de los casos y ver quien tiene el potencial exigido para defender cada uno! los clientes dependen de nosotros!

DM: al diablo Granger nos pagan menos de lo que cuesta un clip(los típicos alambritos para organizar papeles) por caso.

**We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love**

GW: Draco.. jijiji pueod ir al baño ahora? sisi? puedo? porfii

DM: Ginny ve al baño pero no saldrás en una hora de ahí entiendes?

GW: jiji de acuerdo.

HP: Draco? por que humillas tanto a Ginny? todo ciudadano tiene derecho a ir al baño cuando se le antoje y no debe ser humillado por la presión de otros envidiosos que nunca les dan ganas de ir..(aparece una bandera de EEUU por detrás y Harry se viste con uniforme de soldado, la música es de Titanic)Todos tenemos derechos iguales! aunque sean tan estúpidos que no puedan entenderse(se apaga la música)

DM: Potter, deja el papel de soy-el-soldado-de-eeuu-y-vengo-a-defender-a-todo-el-mundo-con-mi-pistola y ponte serio deunabuena vez en tu vida!

HP: lo siento jijiji

**So this world  
Is too much  
For you to take  
Just lay it down in front of me  
I'll be everything you need  
In every way**

RW: Hemos terminado los casos! puedo ir a casa?

HG: para que quieres ir a casa? no tienes esposa, ni hijos, ni nadie a quien cuidar, tu vida no vale nada Ron, no se para que gastas tu poco-preciado-tiempo en respirar.

RW: Demonios es verdad, quieres cenar conmigo?

HG: ok

_Narrador 9: se van todos de la salita de reuniones y solo queda Draco, quién hace el papel del "jefe de la agencia, por lo que no se puede ir hasta que se note muy cansado y estresado._

DM: Me quedan 20 minutos en este basural, seré libre en 1200 segundos.

GW: Hay alguien ahi? ayuda! se atasco la puerta del baño! no puedo salir!

DM: Que estas haciendo ahi Weasley!

GW: recuerda! Harry me condeno a una hora en el baño! y.. creo que se atascó esta puerta.

DM: prueba abriendo la manecilla para el otro lado.

GW: Genial, funciono, como eres tan inteligente Draco!

DM: Lo que pasa es que tu eres demaciado tonta.

**We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)**

_Narrador 10: Ambos se despiden y están dispuestos a irse, pero la puerta no se abrió. Claro, prueban abriendo la manecilla para el otro lado y funciona pero.. demonios! se había activado el seguro de ladrillos que a nadie excepto a esta estúpida agencia de abogados se le ocurrió hacer._

GW: Draco! traje algunas revistas! y minifaldas y algunaspoleritas para que nos probemos! imáginate nosotros dos pintandonos las uñas juntos! sería genial! traje esmalte de uñas en todos los tonos del arcoiriss!

DM: Pervertidaa!acaso planeaste este secuestro dentro de mi propia agencia!que crees que tengo dudas sobre mi sexualidad como para que me guíes! NUNCA, te lo repito, NUNCA, y por si no lo entendiste, NUNCA voy a hojear ninguna de esas revistas típicas para adolecentes de 13 a 15 años, NUNCA, un moomento.. dijiste esmalte de uñas?

GW: no fue eso exactamente lo que dije, dije "imáginate nosotros dos pintandonos las uñas juntos! sería genial! traje esmalte de uñas en todos los tonos del arcoiriss!".

DM: Suena divertido! super hiper cool! creo que en mi maletín tengo la última edición de Magolecencia! y tambien la revista Wizard-teen! será GeniaL!

GW: Que entretenido! pasaremos una noche estilo "La Rebeldía de esos maguitos"!viste esa película supongo?

DM: emmm.. Weasley.. creo que SI! es un clásico! jijiji(risita afeminada) solo bromeaba!

_Narrador 11: Y ambos, habiendo descubierto lo parecidos que eran, pasan una pijmada improvisada llena de risitas(afeminadas por parte de Draco), olor a esmalte de uñas, revistas por el suelo y cojines con decoración y estampados de Hello Kitty, Amén._

_Narrador 12: Eres muy poco creativo 11, pero esta vez, te esforzaste, Tututuuu Lalalaaa!_

Se cierran las cortinas

* * *


	3. Itinerario Semanal

I t i n e r a r i o S e m a n a l

* * *

**Lunes:**

**1.- Caso**: La señora demandadora

Hora: 13:30

Abogado a cargo: Draco Malfoy

Posibilidad de Ganar: 30

**2.- Caso**: Defenderemos al delincuente

Hora: 17:30

Abogado a cargo: Hermione Granger

Posibilidad de ganar: -12

* * *

**Martes**: 

**3.- Caso**: Señor demanda a su perro

Hora: 14:15

Abogado a cargo: Harry Potter

Posibilidad de ganar: 60

**4.- Caso**: Niña demanda a su padre

Hora: 15:15

Abogado a cargo: Ron Weasley

Posibilidad de ganar:

**5.- Caso**: Ginny demanda a alguien.

Hora: 16:15

Abogado a cargo: Ginny Weasley

Posibilidad de ganar: -50

* * *

**Miércoles:**

**6.- Caso**: Señor demanda a su esposa

Hora: 12:40

Abogado a cargo: Harry Potter

Posibilidad de ganar: 30

**7.- Caso**: Defendemos a un asesino

Hora: 14:40

Abogado a cargo: Draco Malfoy

Posibilidad de ganar: -100

**8.- Caso**: Defendemos a el demandador

Hora: 15:40

Abogado a cargo: Harry Potter

Posibilidad de ganar: 40

* * *

**Jueves:**

**9.- Caso**:Chica demana a Snape

Hora:12:50

Abogado a cargo: Ginny Weasley

Posibilidad de ganar: -80

**10.- Caso**: Perro que demanda al amo por demandarlo

Hora: 13:50

Abogado a cargo:Ron Weasley

Posibilidad de ganar: 15

* * *

**Viernes:**

**11.- Caso**?

Hora?

Abogado a cargo:Hermione Granger

Posibilidad de ganar?

**12.- Caso**?

Hora?

Abogado a cargo:Hermione Granger

Posibilidad de ganar?


End file.
